I should go
by Bepottioniaries
Summary: Some people are meant to fall in love with each other but not meant to be together. Delena.


Hey guys (:

This is one of my first tries in the Vampire diaries Fandom ;)

Even though I've been watching the series since it started and had a few ideas I never really wrote anything...

The OS takes place after the third season but Elena isn't a vampire.

Big surprise:

I don't own the characters and the song "I should go" by Levi Kreis (- watch?v=ArMipeFZNUM) :D

This story is supposed to be a little Christmas gift from me to you even though this isn't really (actually not at all) about christmas ;D

I would be happy about a review!

I hope you all have a great day! 3

* * *

_Here we are_

_Isn't it familiar?_

_Hadn't had someone to talk to in such a long time_

_And it's strange_

_All we have in common_

_And your company was just the thing I needed tonight_

I watched as Elena entered her room smiling and disappeared into the bathroom without looking around. It made me smile too, not knowing when I saw her the last time like this. It seemed like eternity to me. It didn't took long for her to come back wearing her pajama. But before she lied down in her bed she shoot a glance to the window, into my direction, her smile reappeared.

"You are beautiful," I murmured while she was lying down. A long silence followed in which I couldn't hear anything but the noises of the night and the calm and evenly breathing of Elena. I didn't know how much time had passed when I finally stood up from my place at the windowsill and walked over to her.

"Elena," I whispered and stretched out my hand to touch her cheek but hesitated and just hovered above her skin. With a sigh I looked up from her and turned around to look into her room once more. I've gotten so used to the scene in front of my eyes lately… Maybe even a bit too used…

I turned back to her and checked her out. Her long dark brown hair, her, now closed, but usually so beautiful brown eyes, her perfect skin and her mouth, that has definitely been formed into this catching smile too rarely lately. Carefully I sat down next to her on the bed, reaching out for her again. This time for her hand, but again I couldn't bring myself to really touch her but hover above with a distance of a few millimeters.

"I guess, I've never told you this before," I finally whispered. "But since Rick…" I hesitated as the thought of my best friend came back to my mind. But then I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. "Well, you know what I mean. So, I've never felt so lonely before. You were the only one who has been there for me. I really don't have a clue what I would have done if it wasn't for you…" I couldn't stop one single tear from rolling down my cheek. Angry because of myself I jumped up, but hesitated only a moment later and turned back to her.

"Elena, I love you!" I murmured. "You have no idea how much I wish you could hear this right now… I love you so fucking much! But I can feel that you're about to let me go." I hesitated again for a moment and shook my head. "It isn't supposed to be this hard… I should have already been gone for a long time and you… You should be happy," I confessed bitterly and finally forced myself to really touch her hand. In this moment the special smile appeared on her lips. The smile she has never shown to anyone but me. Not even to Stefan. But though…

Since I rescued her I've always somehow been with her but I've never seen her like this until this evening. I knew that she has met my little brother but that was alright with me as long as she was happy. She was supposed to be happy. She had to be. That was exactly what she had to promise me and if Stefan was the only one who could make her feel like this, it was okay with me. Maybe they really were meant to be. The thing between Elena and me may have also been wanted to happen but our time had run out and I had to step out of the way again. And since I wouldn't have done it under any other circumstances…

Sighing I looked at her face again. The time had really come. "Perhaps I'm going to see Rick again," I continued a bit more gleefully. "I'm going to tell him how brave you were since he has been away. He will be proud for sure." I knew, I felt that she was ready to let me go now. Even though Stefan could never love her as much as I did, she could become happy with him and that's all what mattered to me. I bended down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. There, suddenly she turned around and murmured my name: "Damon…"

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm always going to be with you somehow, but I think I should go now before I convince myself that I could also stay a little longer… It's better this way, isn't it?" I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to smell her warm smell and whispered: "Thank you for saving me."

I stepped to the windowsill but turned around for the very last time to see everything and to remember. Remember how I confessed my love to Elena for the first time here, how I kissed her for the first time… And how she had always looked at the window and smiled even though she didn't know that I had been sitting there over the past weeks. At last I looked at her again.

"Goodbye Elena!" I whispered with a heavy heart before the first rays of the just upcoming sun touched the earth, touched me and so took me with them. Into another world. A world in which I belonged now but she did not.

_I should go_  
_Before my will gets any weaker_  
_And my eyes begin to linger _  
_Longer than they should_  
_I should go_  
_Before I lose my sense of a reason_  
_And this hour holds more meaning_  
_Than it ever could_  
_I should go._  
_I should go._  
_Baby, I should go_


End file.
